


a taste of sweetness

by starryskies (ljubavi)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, a day in the life, cottagecore vibes, domestic viseul, picnic date, set in late summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljubavi/pseuds/starryskies
Summary: It’s easy to forget about sticky skin and the rivulets of sweat making their way down Vivi’s back when she’s kissing Haseul, when Haseul slides an arm around her neck and she falls on top of her, a tangle of soft, flowy dresses and black hair meeting the fading orange of Vivi’s.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	a taste of sweetness

The summer heat is sticky on Vivi’s skin, unforgiving and unrelenting as it presses down on her. Haseul’s cheeks are a bright red, and she waves a hand in front of her face, trying to stay cool. She gave up on trying to cool down ages ago.

Vivi’s dress is fanned out around her on the picnic blanket, cushioned in startlingly green grass and overlooking the nearby river to their right, with a field of flowers to the left. Haseul had been the one to discover their own little spot a few years back, when they went searching for blackberries and stumbled upon this instead, their very own paradise.

Haseul, ever the nature enthusiast, fell in love with it immediately, and Vivi, too, learned to love it the way she did Haseul.

“All this,” Haseul gestures at the food laid out around them and the basket accompanying it, “just for it to be insanely hot.”

Vivi smiles, despite herself. “You’d think we would be used to it by now, considering we moved out here ages ago.”

Haseul falls back against the blanket, black hair sprawled out behind her and a stark contrast to all the red Vivi sees on her. Red cheeks, red lips. She’s quite the sight.

Kissing her is languid, slow. Vivi leans above her, smiling in the few seconds beforehand, and Haseul waits like she already knows what’s going to happen.

It’s easy to forget about sticky skin and the rivulets of sweat making their way down Vivi’s back when she’s kissing Haseul, when Haseul slides an arm around her neck and she falls on top of her, a tangle of soft, flowy dresses and black hair meeting the fading orange of Vivi’s.

(It’s not like their local market has any hair dye, and Haseul’s always running her fingers through her hair, telling her how nice it looks on her, so Vivi doesn’t even care. Not anymore).

“This really isn’t going to help matters, you know,” Haseul chides, but she’s smiling. Vivi can see the shallow rise and fall of her chest from here, and she can almost hear the _thump thump_ of her heart.

“And? It’s not like I could ever stand to not kiss you,” Vivi answers honestly, equal parts teasing and serious.

Haseul rolls her eyes, but she keeps her hands around Vivi’s neck, keeping them close together and the heat infinitely worse.

“You’re so dramatic,” Haseul finally tells her. Her eyes are full of warmth though, bright and full of love. Vivi wants to kiss her until their lips ache from it.

“You talk too much,” Vivi bites back, laughing as she leans in for another kiss.

Haseul doesn’t say a single word, letting them fall together like it was meant to be.

—

This time around, the picnic basket is much lighter. The remnants of sunlight filter through the trees as they make their way back home, washing everything in a golden light that leaves her feeling comforted.

Basket in one hand, Haseul’s hand in the other, and Vivi knows that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“How did we last so long?” Haseul questions. “We spent so long talking about how awful the heat was, and all of a sudden the sun is setting.”

Vivi laughs over the sounds of birds chirping and leaves rustling, a reminder that the forest surrounding them is alive. “That’s a good question. I think time goes by faster when you’re with someone you love.”

“Ah.” Haseul looks straight ahead, not at Vivi. “I guess that makes sense.”

“You guess?” Vivi teases. She swings their joined hands back and forth a little, a bounce in her step as they walk through the barely-noticeable trail. 

(One of the marks they’ve left from the many times they’ve walked through this way, in the search for berries whenever the plants in their garden didn’t bloom).

Haseul smiles. “I _guess_ I really do love you.”

Vivi knows she’s teasing, because she wakes up next to Haseul everyday and kisses her awake on the days when getting out of bed feels so faraway, because she knows that Haseul loves her, and that Vivi loves her right back.

Their house comes into view eventually, a pale yellow against the dark green of the forest and their garden up front.

Haseul cranes her neck as they get closer, murmuring, “Maybe I should water the plants again since it was awfully hot today.”

“Maybe,” Vivi responds casually. “Careful not to overwater them, or we’ll have to buy more than what we usually do when we go into town.”

Haseul nods. “I just don’t want the heat to kill them. I figured it would be cooler by now, which they can survive.”

“Here,” Vivi gestures to the picnic blanket. “I’ll take everything inside and put it away while you do that.”

Haseul’s face softens, but she hands it over to her. “If I finish early, I’ll come in to help you.”

“Always so sweet,” Vivi teases, and she leans in to press a quick kiss to her cheek, making her way to the front door and the key not-so-subtly hidden under the potted plant by the door.

—

Vivi stands in the doorway, watching Haseul lean over their planter boxes, crouching and picking at the weeds growing. She smiles.

“How did you manage to finish so fast?” Haseul calls out to her. Not even half a second later, she’s turning around to smile.

Vivi shrugs. “It’s a lot easier to unpack than it is to pack. Did you take the clothes off of the line?”

Haseul shakes her head, standing back up. She appears sheepish by the admission. “Sorry. I got distracted. I haven’t quite been managing the garden as well lately.”

“That’s alright,” Vivi answers. “I’ll go get the laundry basket, and we can do it together, if you’re done.”

She wanders back into the house after getting a nod from Haseul, swooping the basket up under her arm and making her way to the side of the house.

The grass is soft underneath her bare feet, a warm blanket after the heat from today. Haseul is nowhere to be seen in the garden, but the soil is a darker color than before and Vivi assumes she’s already by the clothesline.

Haseul stands by the clothes, slowly fluttering in the wind. 

“Why are there so many bugs?” She complains, swatting at the clothes still waving from the night breeze settling in. 

Vivi laughs, the basket still tucked under the arm. She decides to settle it by the edge of the clothesline, joining Haseul.

She gives the first shirt a few shakes, unclipping it from the line and trying her best to fold it in the wind.

“I don’t think there are any in this one,” Vivi murmurs. She places it into the basket, and reaches for the next piece of clothing.

Haseul shakes off one of her dresses with a sigh. “Maybe it’s because we left them out all day.”

“Maybe,” Vivi agrees, “But it could’ve happened either way.”

Haseul sighs. “At least we won’t have to worry about it until we do laundry again.”

Vivi smiles, falling into a steady cycle and rhythm of swatting, folding and stacking. Haseul, too, follows a smiling pattern until the clothesline is empty and they’re picking off the clothespins to bring back inside before they get lost in the wind.

Haseul tucks the basket under her arm before Vivi can, but she waits for her.

“I’m officially exhausted,” Haseul admits, “All I can think about right now is falling asleep.”

Vivi nods her head in agreement. “You woke up early today, right?”

“Yeah.” Haseul glances back at her, the wind blowing her dress around. She looks magical. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Coming home is just as every bit comforting as it was when they first moved in with dusty boxes and a bundle of hope in the pocket of Haseul’s overalls, accompanied with their will to turn this into a home.

It is all too easy to drop the laundry basket in the corner of their room and to fall into bed after a hasty trip to the bathroom, to curl up under the covers with the last bit of light fading from outside, slowly replaced by moonlight.

Haseul is the first to speak, surprising Vivi. “I love you.”

Vivi reaches for Haseul’s hand, twining their fingers together against the fluffy white comforter covering them. “Yeah? I love you, too. In case you didn’t already know.”

This time, when Haseul kisses her goodnight, Vivi gets another taste of home. 


End file.
